List of Police Scanner quotes by .awc
This lists all Police Scanner quotes by audio wave container (.awc) To see them sorted by topic, click here. This can be used for many purposes, including police scanner lookup, LCPDFR script development, etc. Please enjoy our wide selection. Press Ctrl + F to find a keyword or hash you are looking for. Please note the size of the Contents tab below. 01_0_gtaiv_legacy_support Unknown purpose; possibly for custom dispatching. 01_0_gtaiv_legacy_support_short Unknown purpose; possibly for custom dispatching. 01_age Used for naming the age of the suspect. 01_air_support_shoot_tires 01_all_crooks_caught Used for when multiple suspects are arrested. Possibly unused content. 01_areas Used for specifying area to responding officers. Finishing this list would be greatly appreciated! Grand Theft Auto V\x64\audio\sfx\POLICE_SCANNER.rpf\01_areas.awc 01_area_direction Used for specifying the direction of an object, or the section of an area. 01_assistance_required 01_attempt_to_find 01_attention_all_area_units About half as large as the 01_areas file. But still a large task to list. Finishing this list will be greatly appreciated! 01_attention_all_units_gen 01_attention_generic 01_attention_specific 01_attention_unit_specific 01_build 01_car 01_carrying_weapon 01_car_code_beat 01_car_code_composite 01_car_code_division 01_car_code_unit_type Every quote in this file is from California's phonetic alphabet. You can sort these alphabetically by clicking "Quote" or "Notes" on this table. 01_clothing_item_outfit 01_clothing_item_pants 01_clothing_item_shoes 01_clothing_item_torso 01_colour It would be very helpful if someone finished this list. 01_conjuctives 01_crime_1_48_resist_arrest 148 is the police code for resisting arrest. 01_crime_1_87 187 is the police code for a homicide. 01_crime_2_07 207 is the police code for a kidnapping. 01_crime_2_11 211 is the police code for robbery. 01_crime_2_13 213 is the police code for use of illegal explosives. 01_crime_2_17 217 is the police code for assault with intent to murder. 01_crime_2_40 240 is the police code for assault. 01_crime_2_42 242 is the police code for battery. 01_crime_2_45 245 is the police code for assault with a deadly weapon. 01_crime_2_46 246 is the police code for a shooting at an inhabited dwelling. 01_crime_2_88 288 is the police code for lewd conduct. 01_crime_3_11 311 is the police code for indecent exposure. 01_crime_3_90 390 is the police code for public intoxication. 01_crime_4_06 406 is the police code for breaking and entering. 01_crime_4_15 415 is the police code for a disturbance. 01_crime_4_15_george 415G is the police code for a gang-related disturbance. George is also "G" in California's phonetic alphabet. 01_crime_4_17 417 is the police code for a person with a gun. 01_crime_4_17_king 417K is the police code for a person with a knife. 01_crime_4_19 419 is the police code for a found body. 01_crime_4_59 459 is the police code for burglary. 01_crime_4_80 480 is the police code for a felony hit and run. (causing great bodily injury or death) 01_crime_4_81 481 is the police code for a misdemeanor hit and run. 01_crime_4_84 484 is the police code for theft. 01_crime_4_84_paul_sam 484PS is the police code for a purse theft. 01_crime_4_87 484PS is the police code for a purse theft. 01_crime_4_88 484PS is the police code for a purse theft. 01_crime_5_02 502 is the police code for DUI. (Drunk Driving) 01_crime_5_03 503 is the police code for auto theft. 01_crime_5_04 504 is the police code for tampering with a vehicle. 01_crime_5_05 505 is the police code for reckless driving. 01_crime_5_07 507 is the police code for public nuisance. 01_crime_5_10 510 is the police code for multiple speeding or racing vehicles. 01_crime_5_86 586 is the police code for illegal parking. 01_crime_5_94 594 is the police code for malicious mischief. 01_crime_6_53_mary 653M is the police code for a threatening phone call. 01_crime_9_14a_attempted_suicide 914A is the police code for an attempted suicide. 01_crime_9_25 925 is the police code for a suspicious person. 01_crime_9_96 996 is the police code for a combustible material incident. 01_crime_9_96_boy 996B is the police code for an explosion. 01_crime_10_24 10-24 is the ten-code for a station emergency. 01_crime_10_99 10-99 is the ten-code for immediate assistance required. scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner scanner